DESCRIPTION This project is a collaborative effort of physicians with experience in providing prenatal care to low income participants and researchers who have developed and refined three different program components to reduce cigarette smoking. The design is a prospective randomized pretest/posttest design with biochemically confirmed smoking status as the outcome. Posttests will be carried out at 37 weeks of gestation, six weeks postpartum and six months postpartum. Participants will be randomized to three groups. Group 1 will use an adapted version of a Quit Kit called "A Pregnant Woman's Guide to Quit Smoking" developed by Dr. Richard Windsor; Group 2 adds a Quit and Win contest used by the Principal Investigator; and Group 3 adds the use of telephone counseling based upon motivational interviewing. These materials will be made culturally appropriate for African-Americans and Hispanics.